Love Can Conquer All
by curlz0608
Summary: Hey so this is my first fanfic! Based on what think should happen in episode 4x10. Please read and review!


**Hey Guys! This is my firs fanfic ever so review will help. I am totally stelena and the story will lead up to them! I do not own the vampire diaries or the characters!**

Stefan and Caroline were in the high school looking for Rebekkah. Once they realized that April undaggered her, they knew she had to be killed. Each of them were covering floors and texting each other while doing it. Elena was with them too but Stefan wasn't that thrilled about it when he was trying to keep his distance from her. Once he found out that she and Damon slept together, he wanted to tear his brother to shreds. He ignored it though so he could just complete this task.

Caroline had finished checking a room and sent Stefan a text saying it was all clear. Suddenly she heard a swoosh come by her and she knew it was Rebekkah. Everything went black for Caroline as Rebekkah said "I am not through with you yet and I'll take this for safe keeping (the white oak stake)." While Stefan was through searching and a swoosh came by him too and he texted Caroline saying he'll distract her while she stakes her. Rebekkah then showed up and pushed him into the lockers. He then flipped them over and was holding the original by the throat. Not hard enough because she said "Looking for Caroline, well that's a pity because I handled her," showing him the stake. Soon enough his world went blank as well.

In the library, Stefan, Caroline, and Elena have all woken up from snapped necks with Rebekkah and Tyler. Caroline asked Tyler why he was there and all he could respond was "Klaus needs to be over with." Caroline understood because of his mom and everything but they needed the cure. "But you guys need him to find the cure for this doppelganger wench" Rebekkah said. "I should kill you!" she said staring at Stefan. "For all that you done to me, messing with me and helping my hybrid dick of a brother dagger me for the stupid cure for you love Elena!" she said while grinning at Elena. "But I see she has betrayed you." "Slept with your brother a day that you two break- up" I mean who wouldn't she thought to herself from personal experience. "Still you fight for her but believed she only did it because of a sire bond." How ridiculous she thought again. Elena finally stood up for herself and said "I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond, I did it because I'm in love with him" saying it without any knowing for Stefan. He wanted to rip his own heart out. Elena spoke again "Caroline though I told you not to tell him and you did anyway. " "I thought we were friends." Caroline realized she shouldn't have told Stefan but how could she lie to him. "I'm his friend to Elena and I couldn't watch him get hurt by his dick of a brother and you whore." "Seriously you couldn't wait a day without hooking up with is brother after you two broke up!"

Elena was shocked. She couldn't believe Caroline had said that. Rebekkah was standing there laughing. "Well, well, well, have I brought a wedge between you guys?" Stefan realized he didn't see Tyler there and asked "Where is Tyler?" "Oh you see when you guys were having your little discussion, me and Tyler have had our discussion with some mind compulsion." "He was told to change into is wolf form and… attack all of you!" "He would never hurt me!" Caroline spoke. "Well, I also told him not to even listen to you." "I think he's done and smells vampire for tonight, I'd get going. Bye now."

With vampire speed they all took off for Alaric's classroom and blocked the doors so they would have time to escape if Tyler showed up. Once that was taken care of, Stefan said "This is great." "Have a problem Stefan?" Elena spoke. "Yeah I do, I am stuck in here with you and honestly I can't stand the sight of you!" Elena knew Stefan can be mean but never thought this mean. "Stefan I know this makes you upset but we have to talk about all these feelings." "What is there to talk about Elena, how many more ways can you rip my heart out!" Caroline was in the background listening to her friend fight. Elena finally spoke up after sucking in that comment, "is that how I make you feel Stefan like I am ripping your heart out!" "I am sorry things did not work out between us but we are never ever getting back together!" With that Stefan punched the wall. He wanted to rip into somebody's artery and drink them dry but couldn't. A thump was at the door and they all knew it was Tyler. Eventually they he got in and lunged for Stefan. Caroline screamed "STOP!" to Tyler but he wouldn't. Elena couldn't stop seeing the horror in Stefan's face. Something clicked in Elena's body and all these memories came flashing back. The first time they met, their first kiss, the time they first slept together and the time when Stefan respected her choice to save Matt instead. She realized Stefan is her epic love and she can't let him suffer no more. Reality set in again and she heard Stefan Scream in agony when Tyler bit him and she ran fast toward him and cradled him. She then spoke "the sire bond is gone, I feel nothing for him and I love you!" "I love you; you and I don't know why I made those horrible decisions." Stefan realized that and he said "I love you too" and with that he passed out.

**Let me know what you think and review help**

**xoxo Curlz0608**


End file.
